fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kardia Cathedral
|kanji=カルディア大聖堂 |rōmaji=Karudia Daiseidō |located in= Magnolia, Fiore |controlled by = N/A |manga debut = Chapter 2 |anime debut = Episode 3 }} Kardia Cathedral (カルディア大聖堂 Karudia Daiseidō) is a grand cathedral located in Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore. It's one of the town's most important, famous distinctive landmarks,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Sorcerer Magazine BonusFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2 as it's said to be one of the three great churches in all the kingdom.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 270 Localization Originally, Kardia Cathedral is located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking the central path. Due to Irene Belserion's Universe One, it was relocated next to Mercurius in an unnamed forest,Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 490 Page 18 but after the Magic was dissipated it returned to its original place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 520, Pages 16-18 Exterior Design Kardia Cathedral has an appearance of a modern cathedral as a rectangular shape building, with four cylindrical keep towers attached at each corner. The entrance is a huge gate, with a small bell tower at the very top of the side of the building facing the entrance. Interior Design The cathedral's interior is composed of a long wide hallway, with sets of long benches, two rows of four decorated windows at each side and ten pillars underpinning the structure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 2Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 46 Notable Events During the Battle of Fairy Tail, Mystogan arrives at the cathedral in order to make Laxus deactivate the Thunder Palace and engages with him in a fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 15-19 Later, after Mystogan's face is revealed, he retreats, leaving the fight to Erza and Natsu. The two then clash with Laxus in an another battleFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 15-18 before Erza leaves the fight once again, in order to stop the Thunder Palace, entrusting Natsu with the deed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 15-17 Gajeel then joins the fray with Natsu against Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 17-18 Finally, though, through cooperation, they defeat Laxus, ending the Battle of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 15-17 Seven years later, during the battle with Reborn Oración Seis, Midnight travels underneath the cathedral in order to destroy Will Neville's coffin and break the Organic Link Magic in the deceased man's corpse. He is then stopped by Alzack and Bisca, who are then easily defeated by the Dark Mage. Midnight then destroys the said coffin as well as the skull within, unleashing the true form of the Infinity Clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 A year after its restoration and the war with Tartaros, and during the Alvarez Empire's onslaught on Magnolia, the Thunder God Tribe were stationed at the cathedral, with Freed Justine activating his Jutsu Shiki to erect a defensive barrier around the town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 454, Pages 3-5 During the battle, the cathedral is host once again to another battle when Wall Eehto's proxy attempts to kill Freed to dispel the Enchantment and assaults the Fairy Tail Mages. Because of Freed's Magic, he is unable to join the fight to begin with, leaving the fighting to Bickslow and Evergreen. When they initially prove ineffective, the trio is at first relieved but then fall into despair when they realize that Ichiya has come to their aid rather than Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Pages 14-22 After Ichiya's Poison Perfume fails to affect Wall, the former is sent barreling away. The Blue Pegasus Mage then uses Justice Thunder Men against the Machias, using it to cast Voltex Charge, shattering every window within the cathedral. In the ensuing chaos, Bickslow and Evergreen defeat their opposite Weakness Creation, but not before Wall is on top of the immobile Freed. Once Natsu announces via Telepathy that it is safe for Freed to dispel the Jutsu Shiki barrier, he and Ichiya demolish Wall using Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow and Power Perfume: Max Men respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 2-18 With Wall defeated, Ichiya angrily explains why he's in Magnolia, kicking the dismembered head of the Shield of Spriggan only for Freed and the others to realize that the head is in fact a bomb. The Thunder God Tribe shield Ichiya in the nick of time as the explosive device detonates, incapacitating all four Mages and damaging a significant portion of the cathedral.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 2-6 References Navigation Category:Locations